Pirates of The Carribean
by William22
Summary: Leaving off at the end of the third movie Capt Jack Sparrow is back in a whole new adventure To connect with his Son or Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean

(The story leaves off at the end on stranger tides)

As jack paddles away from Angelica attempting to leave her on the God-Forsaken Island Angelica grabs the hem of the boat very strongly and rocks Jack along with boat "What's the matter with you love?" as he holds on to the boat from tipping. She looks at jack all innocently and said, Jack come on you need me, and you know you can't live without me, it can be like old times don't you want that?

"Your offer is quite flattering my sweet but how can I be so sure that you won't try to kill me?" Questioned Jack. "Kill you don't be silly jack." "Oh believe me Angelica in the past people have tried to kill me in the past 4 of them tried to but only one succeeded." Cutting to the chase Angelica asks, "Can I come back or not jack?" placing her hands on her hips. "Oh Angelica you know how I don't fancy putting your hands on your hips." Jack said as he looks out over the ocean. Angelica then gives a smart look basically saying "Jack, come on you know you want me." Jack gives in and said "alright love" Angelica screams with delight as she hugs jack and kisses him massively on his cheek. "Wait" said Jack as he holds out his arms. "What?" questions angelica. "No funny business." Answers jack. "Oh come on Jack would I do that?" she said with a smile. "Just grab an oar and let's get back savvy?" he passes an oar. She grins and saids, "Savvy."

Later on that afternoon Jack meets with Gibbs as they discuss immortality…

"ya know it's a pirates life for me Gibbs." Jack saids with his genuine pirate smile.

"Come on Jack" yells Angelica leaning on the boat.

"Uh jack? What is she doing here I thought you were going to leave her on that God Forsaken Island." Gibbs asked

"I'm right here!" Angelica reminds them.

"Change of plans Gibbs." Jack brings him aside

"Aye she is a fine lass jack could there possibly be a rekindle of a forgotten romance?" Gibbs asked as they both Jack and Gibbs look at angelica as she stares upon the compass that jack allowed her to hold on to while at the island stunningly she was beautiful beyond compare of Latin blood, a skillful pirate and navigator truly a catch for any man to marry.

"Jack the way I see it, fate has truly been in your favor you survived Davy Jones, Being eaten by the Kraken, and coming back from the dead, finding the fountain of youth but reuniting with your former love the lovely lass.

"You may have a point there my friend." Jack answers as he strings along his beard.

The way I see it Jack don't let her slip away again if your going to do something, I suggest you do it." Gibbs answers.

"Hmm.. jack mutters as he looks at the pearl in a glass bottle. "The only thing I'm worried about now is getting my beloved pearl.

"The question is how do we get it out?" Gibbs asked.

"Excuse me boys." Angelica steps in and takes a bobby pin out of her hair, and pops open the bottle points it toward the ocean. At an instant the 4 winds from the corners of the earth flow into the bottle and push out the massive black pearl and within seconds the black pearl was looking as good as ever. With that being done Angelica hands Jack the empty bottle and heads toward the ship.

"A fine catch indeed." Jack mentions to Gibbs

Gibbs nods his head in approval and carries the rest of the ships that were in bottles to the ship.

A sense of pride and courage swept over jack being that he had his ship back he could go wherever, whenever but the fact of the matter was to where to begin a new quest if there was one to begin with. Then he remembered his child, he looked at angelica as she was looking over the ship as if her own. Jack pondered if she was telling the truth or not but a son? Or maybe a daughter? But keep in mind this was year's ago who knows how old is child was. A wave of questions and uncertainty soon swept over him Deeping into his pocket he found a small bottle of rum and he quickly drunk it and was back to his old self again. Shaking off the uncertainty he said to himself "Time to set sail." He said with his signature grin. As he adjusted his hat, Captain Barbosa's monkey swinging from a loose rap flew into the air and screeching angrily at seeing the sight of jack again attacked Jack's face.

"Agh!" as the monkey lands smack dap on jacks face clawing him and having jack in extreme pain as jack falls to the sand.

"Aw he likes you." Yelled angelica from the ship

"As jack sat up from his attack with the monkey he answered her and said, "He sort of reminds me of you dearest when we were younger you couldn't possibly keep your hands off of me kind of like this bloody creature." He said while looking down at the monkey.

The monkey screeched in anger and ran back to the ship.

"Come on lazy bones the tide is right let's set sail." Said angelica as she starts to maneuver the ship Jack gives chase "Hey! Wait for me!" as he runs after into the small tides of waves Angelica and Gibbs both give out a laugh and let jack aboard his beloved black pearl and set off on a new and exciting adventure!

Hope you guys like this beginning Chapter of Pirates of The Caribbean please Review and Follow the Story for more Chapters!

"


	2. Chapter 2

HIGH

SEA

MEMORIES

It has been 7 days since Captain Jack Sparrow, First Mate Gibbs, and Angelica have set off from the island. As Jack handles the wheel of the returned of his beloved Black Pearl Angelica leans out of the front of the ship taking in the sea all in from the saltiness of the sea, to the repeative smell of rum oozing below deck of the black pearl as the wind blows she closes her eyes as the wind caresses her brown hair as lovers cradle each other's faces. She was in love with the adventure of the high sea's and the sea in favor loved whoever it carried across of a new adventure.

"My lady if your not careful you'll fall overboard." Yelled jack from the back of the ship.

"Oh Jack" angelica turns with a smile with her hands on the rails at the front of the ship "If I were to fall overboard I know you would hurriedly come after me you would hate for me to be lost out at sea."

"Tarish the thought dearest if anything If I were to leave you out at sea I would have left you on that god forsaken island"

"Then why didn't you?"

"knowing you love you wouldn't have survived."

Angelica seductively makes her way over to him and saids, "Admit jack you still care."

"Angelica please you are lucky I showed pity on you."

"Pity? Please jack you are the same man I know when we were younger always proud and arrogant."

"Iv'e changed dearest can't you tell?" he saids as he takes another swig of his red rum.

"Sailing and Drinking Jack?

Were nowhere near our destination. Look around we are in open water" jack said waving his arms around.

"You know what drinking does to you, you start halluencating things that aren't there." Angelica scorns

"Don't you have womanly things to do?" Jack asks.

"Fine" Angelica storms off angrily to the front of the ship to calm down.

"Short tempered lass" he mumbles under his breath as he takes another swig "I'm perfectly- he then soon drops his red rum and it crashes on deck.

Angelica hears the sound of the broken rum bottle and slightly looks to jack cursing the sky and ground and turns back around and shakes her head "El stupido" in her Spanish accent.

As jack composes his self he then notices a shift rocking the boat.. he looks around from side to side to see if there are any boats nearby and there is none as far as the eye can see he then notices it again and feverently holds on the wheel of the ship. "ANGELICA" He yells frantically. His vision is now slightly blurred but angelica through his eyes is at a far off still looking over the horizon with his back to him.

The shakes get more violently as he holds even tighter he then comes to grip and realizes something very important he lightly lets go of the wheel and barely makes it to the side of the ship and looks down below he notices squid like tentacles caress the side of the ship.

"oh no" jack yells looking deep in the blue abyss and he see's a wide mouth with a thousand teeth beast with yellow eyes "AHH!" jack screams in terror as he hurries and gets a shotgun from below the side railing and aims at the monsterous beast.

"You want some? You want some of Capt. Jack!" "Ill blow your bloody carcass to davy jones locker!" he yells as he cocks his gun.

The monsterous beast eyes become bloody red with anger as they glow in the sea as they do he lets out a bellowing roar that shakes the atmosphere.

"I'm not afraid of you! Do your worse!" Screams jack at the top of his lungs The monster than has its tentacles wrap tightly around the ship and jack hurriedly shoots at whatever he can see.

"Your not taking the pearl again! You foul beast!" he demands as he keeps firing

With his eyes close jack yells angrielly and yet keeps firing trying to fight off the monsterous beast who surrounds the ship. With the sprays of ocean salt water, and the roar and stench of the monster and with the smell of gun powder and smoke jack's biggest concern is staying alive and not losing his beloved pearl.

"Jack! Jack!" Angelica screams

"Jack stops firing after hearing his companion call his name he looks up at the blue cloud filled sky and notices the ship is being teared apart but instead of focusing on the monster now showing it's ugly head directly at him he looks up at the sky to where the voice came from and finds peace.

He then closes his eyes once more as he feels within his gun that he has one bullet left and now with head to head with the ferioucious monster of the deep jack steadily aims without fear and saids," This one is going in between your eyes." The monster lets out a row that somehow doesn't move jack to flee.

The monster than lunges at him and a gun shot blast is heard.

"Jack.. Jack.." angelica's voice echoes

"drink up me hearties.. yo ho" Jack mumbles

"Look lass he's coming to" as gibbs voice is mummfled

"Bloody beast"

"Oh jack" angelica said's as she wipes her brow and moves strands of her hair from her face.

"ugh…" jack is uneasy as he trys to sit up right as he holds onto his hat and forehead. He then springs up as if something is rocking the ship he then hurries to get his gun again. "Oh hahaha back for more aye you bloody excuse for an octopus!"

"Jack!" Angelica and Gibbs scream.

"You want some? You want some? You want some?" Jack angrily asks repeadtly waving his gun at the side of the ship.

"Jack!" angelica pulls him by his collar and slaps him very hard.

Jack immediately snaps out of it. "Jack! Angelica said as she pulls him closer to her face, there is nothing there!" she yells at him

"But-" he tries to explain

"Look!" as they both look over the side of the ship

There is no monster, but calm blue sea and barnacles near the bottom of the ship.

"See didn't I tell you when you drink, stuff like this happens?"

"Maybe I'm just tired lass look just a little bit more? As he tries to take away gibbs rum

"No jack Angelica is right." Gibbs mentions

Jack takes it anyway whose side are you on Gibbs?" he takes out the cork with his mouth and readies to drink it in spite of angelica's warning.

"Oh no." Angelica hurries it throws it overboard.

Both Capt Jack and Gibbs are astonished and in shock that she would throw overboard perfectly good rum.

"My Rum!" Gibbs screams

"Your rum?" Jack scorns

"Boys!" "Ugh!" Angelica then goes below deck in a fit of rage speaking angrily in Spanish

Suddenly there's the crashing of glass and angelica's short temper getting the best of her.

Gibbs hurriedly goes down below deck to stop her ongoing rage.

As jack turns around he smirks and pulls out a small bottle of rum and said, "Drink up me hearties yo ho" as he looks out on the horizon

END


End file.
